Saved
by Bellaluna1
Summary: Tohru discovers the way to lift the Sohma curse. But at what cost? When Tohru is on the brink of death, what will the Sohma's do? TohruKyo, YukiHana
1. The Visit

Saved

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. I do own this fanfic so please do not copy or steal.**

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone. Welcome to my new fic. I hope everyone will enjoy it…though not much happens in the first chapter, but don't worry! More interesting stuff is on the way!**

Chapter One

"Hello Akito," Tohru smiled as she poked her head into the head Sohma's room. "How are you doing today?" she inquired as she entered and knelt down on the floor.

"Fine," he muttered softly. A long silence filled the room as Akito starred outside. "I wonder…Tohru Honda…why do you persist in coming to see me all the time? What do you gain from an hour of nothingness each week?"

"But it isn't nothingness!" Tohru shook her head in protest. "I enjoy coming to visit you, because I care about you. I'm sure you get lonely, everybody gets lonely…even me, and that's when we need someone to share time with. So that's what I'm here for!" she tried her best to make clear that she really did want to be there.

"Do what you like then," Akito replied, only half listening. "Though I am quite, tired and require sleep," he said casually as he lay down on a bed roll that had been laid out.

"Well all right," Tohru nodded. "I'll just stay here until you fall asleep."

A few moments passed and Tohru could hear the sounds of Akito sleeping on the other side of the room. 'All right,' she thought. 'It's now or never! You can do it!' she mentally encouraged herself as she stood up and made her way to the bookcase that stood in the far corner or the room.

Ayame was bustling about his store just an hour before it opened. Both he and Mine were rushing about placing some new fabrics as well as other supplied on the shelf. He placed the last roll of fabric he had on a shelf and smiled with satisfaction. "Mine!" he called and turned the corner around a shelf, only to come face to face with Mina herself. Not being able to stop himself in time, he crashed directly into her, closing his eyes and fearing the worst.

But to his surprise no popping noise sounded, now smoke rose, and he defiantly did NOT turn into a snake. He still stood, quite human, and quite shocked with Mine in his arms. He blinked then looked down at himself.

"This is amazing!" he laughed and lifted Mine up in the air, spinning around in circles. "It's a miracle! A true miracle!" he continued to laugh and laugh.

"Er…boss? Boss are you feeling well?" Mine shouted as she was spun around.

"I'm fine," Ayame replied and let Mine down. "No, not fine, amazed, overjoyed…. no! No word can describe how I feel right now!" he shouted and ran to the phone, quickly dialing Shigure's number.

Shigure was at the moment hiding from Mii, who with a tear-streaked face was searching the house for him. He was safely hidden in the hallway when the phone rang. He quickly went to it and picked it up only to have to pull it away from his ear due to Aya's loud shouting. "Oh Shigure! You'll never believe what has happened! Do yourself a favor and find the nearest female to you and hug her! Yes, I said hug her! Now trust me when I say this! I know you'll find the results quite shocking!"

"All right Aya…" Shigure said, for once at a loss for words. He placed the phone down on the table and followed the sound of Mii's strained voice. He found her in the kitchen, looking behind the refrigerator. "Mii?" he said, moving closer to her, still rather out of it due to Ayame's call.

"SHIGURE!" Mii shouted angrily and spun around to face them. "Where is that manuscript? I need it now!" she cried.

'Aya, this had better be good,' he thought, but smirked anyways. He reached forward and pulled Mii into a hug, clamping his eyes shut.

Mii stiffened up in his embrace and continued to shout at him. "Shi-gur-e! What do you think you're doing? Let me go this instant!"

Shigure opened his eyes and when he saw that he was still himself, and not the beloved 'Spot', he, with wide eyes, silently complied. His jaw dropped open and he starred at Mii, who was still yelling at him, though of course he wasn't paying attention. "Uh…be right back!" he said, dashing out of the room and back to the phone.

"Aya! What in the world did you do?" he shouted into the phone.

"Nothing, nothing! I merely bumped into Mine while working and well…you can guess the rest! Isn't this fantastic?" Ayame laughed joyfully.

"Yes, yes." Shigure agreed whole-heartedly.

"Ah, now I must call Hari!" Ayame said.

"Right, and I should go tell Yuki and Kyo!" Shigure nodded and hung up the phone. Shigure then began to search the house, Mii always on his tail. "Yuuuuki! Kyoooooo!" he called

Kyo lazily moved up the stairs to his room. As he reached the door to the bedroom a familiar, yet despised scent filled the air. "What the hell?" He said, covering his nose with his sleeve. 'It can't be,' he thought. 'It's impossible' He reached his hand to the doorknob, but suddenly Shigure seemingly out of nowhere leaped up and landed on his back. "Kyo! I have the most amazing news!" He said in a singsong voice.

"What the hell?" Kyo shouted and tried to throw Shigure off his back, but failed. "Get off of me!"

Shigure pouted, but got off his back anyways. As he did, he reached down Kyo's arm, and before the cat knew it, Shigure had pulled his beaded bracelet off his hand. "Shigure! What that hell?" Kyo screamed, now extremely pissed. What did he think he was doing, forcing him to change into his ugly, monstrous form? But then Kyo realized that he didn't change to that form which he despised so much. He was still very much himself. "But…wait…. how…. what the hell is going on?" He shouted frantically.

**Author's Note: Mm-hm. I think I'm going to stop there. I was going to continue for a little more, but I think what I wanted to add to the end of this chapter will do better at the start of the next chapter. Well please review! -Bribes with Kyo-shaped cookies-**


	2. The Change

Saved

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Nope…I still don't own Furuba. Damn. 

Author's Notes: -Comes out with tray of Kyo shaped cookies- Eat up everyone! Well I really appreciated the reviews and I hope to get more as the story continues! Enjoy the next chapter everyone!

Chapter Two

"Yep! Well I better go find Yuki now!" Shigure grinned from ear to ear as he dropped Kyo's bracelet to the floor. "Yuuuuuuki!" he called and went down the stairs leaving behind a VERY confused Kyo.

After snapping out of a momentary daze he then remembered that there was one other person who would enjoy the news. "Tohru!" he called and hurried to her room. He arrived only to find it empty. "Tohru? Where the hell are you at a time like this?" he said, running a hand through his hair. Suddenly he could smell it again. That horrible stench that haunted his cursed life. He followed the smell back out into the hall, then to his room. He went to open the door, but it was already open. Standing in the doorway was Tohru.

"Oh! Hello Kyo!" Tohru said with a smile. "I was just collecting the laundry."

"Tohru!" Kyo said, a smile quickly coming over his face. "You'll never believe it!"

"Hm?" Tohru said, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"The curse…it went away somehow!" Kyo moved forward, wanting to take Tohru and hold her close to him with out a transformation.

Tohru however quickly ducked as Kyo went to hug her. "That's wonderful!" she smiled brightly at him, while he returned her smile with a strange stare. He had no idea as the why she had avoided his hug. Didn't she understand what this meant to him? Did she find him so horrible that she could even stand to touch him? "Well, I better finish up the laundry," she said and picked up some more of Kyo's dirty clothes, depositing them in a basket. She then proceeded to leave Kyo's room without giving him a second glance.

Kyo starred blankly as he watched her leave the room. Something was going on and he knew it. Tohru could be dense, but not this bad. He grunted and ran out into the hallway. In a burst of speed he lept forward, wrapping his arms around Tohru's shoulders. Suddenly and all too familiar popping noise rang through Kyo's ears and pink smoke flew through the air. 'W-what's happening?' he thought. 'Was the curse not broken?' He fell to the floor with a crash, clothes falling on his face. With a growl he threw the clothes off his face, only to see that they weren't his clothes. In his hand were Tohru's shirt, skirt, and a few other items that to say the least made him blush. He quickly dropped the objects and looked down at himself. No orange fur, now paws, no tail. He was still a human. 'But then what was…' he though as he looked in front of him. The laundry basket that Tohru had been carrying had tumbled over, clothes scattered across the floor. In the mess Kyo spotted a pair of brown cat ears poking through the clothes.

Starring blankly at the ears Kyo stumbled forward. He was praying to god that when she moved the clothes he wasn't going to see what he thought he was. Unfortunately, he was exactly right. When he lifted one of his sweatshirts, a pale brown cat lay sprawled out on the floor. Confusion and anger filled Kyo's face. "T-T-Tohru?" He managed to sputter out.

The cat immediately tried to run away, but Kyo quickly scooped it into his arms, turning it around so that it was facing him. It's eyes were distinctly aqua, the color of the eyes, he wished to stare into forever, those of Tohru's. "Tohru! What the hell happened?" He finally shouted.

Tohru shy and quiet voice emerged from the cat. 'So it is her,' he thought.

"I er…well I….you see when I was with Akito…there was this book and well…the curse…I… I…" She sputtered.

"You what?"

"I took it."

"You took it?" Kyo said, not understanding.

"The book said that the only way to stop the curse from affecting the Sohma's was to have someone willingly take the entire curse upon themselves." Tohru explained as best she could.

Kyo was about to yell some more but suddenly they could here Yuki and Shigure climbing up the stairs. "Kyo! Please….please don't tell them! I don't want anyone to know." Tohru looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Flustered, Kyo quickly nodded in agreement and hid Tohru behind his back.

"Kyo! What's all that noise we heard?" Shigure asked as he and Yuki entered the hallway.

"Oh! Well, Tohru isn't home yet so I…was going to bring my clothes down to the laundry room so she didn't have to bother coming up stair…but I tripped," he replied lamely.

Yuki gave him an odd look. "Are you sure Miss. Honda isn't here? I thought I heard her."

"Look you damn rat, she isn't here!" Kyo shouted and scooped up all the clothes on the floor, keeping Tohru hidden under them, and putting everything into the basket. He continued away to the laundry room in a huff. When he reached the room, another puff of pink smoke exploded from the basket. Kyo fell forward as Tohru's, now human weight pulled him down.

He quickly recovered and stood up. He blushed and looked away from Tohru. Tohru also blushed, but quickly dressed. "Um, its okay now," she whispered. "So, I'll just be going now," she said and tried to walk around Kyo.

"Oh, no you won't!" Kyo said and grabbed Tohru's wrist, only to quickly pull it back. A feeling of pure terror and grief flooded through his system. With a shaking hand he went back to Tohru's arm and rolled up her sleeve. Tohru, ashamed looked away. Around her wrist, was Kyo's bracelet.

Author's Notes: Bwahahahahahahaha. I'm so awesome aren't I? Well, I apologize for the tidbit of a cliffhanger. It just had to be done. -offers Tohru kitty plushies to reviewers-


End file.
